1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child resistant utility lighter, more particularly, to a child resistant electronic gas utility lighter which is liable to be thought by a child to be out of work or out of gas, thus giving up keeping trying to ignite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional utility lighters often have a safe means or mechanism which, when locked or set to a safe mode, is able to block or increase an active force needed to pull over a trigger of the utility lighter. As to such utility lighters, a child who is not able to ignite may be interested in operating and finally find the right way to ignite. So it is thought to provide a new utility lighter a trigger thereof is able to be pulled over as conventional utility lighters without safe means but only ignited until a safe means is activated.